Avatar: The Legand of Aang
by WaterbendingPrincess
Summary: Aang's Legand. Kataang it's T for now just to be safe please R&R.
1. Blinded by Love

Blinded by Love.

Aang bent over the water, the gang had stopped at a near by lake to rest for the night they were on there way to the Southern Air Temple Where They had decided to set up head quarters for the new joint nations, it had been two years since the Avatar had defeated the Fire Lord two years since Aang had told Katara he loved her and two years since Zuko had joined the gang and taught Aang how to Firebend and one year since he had become the new Fire Lord, and although the world was better then when Katara and Sokka found Aang there were still Fire Nation rebels that needed to be taken care of. Aang smiled at his reflection as another face appeared in the water behind him she to smiled today was Katara's sixteenth birthday to day she became of age to marry and today was the day Aang was going to ask her to be his wife.

"Hey Katara, happy birthday" Aang said cheerfully.

"Thanks Aang, I can't believe I'm sixteen I'm officially a woman of the Southern Waterbending Tribe, isn't it great Aang I'm of marrying age and…" Katara stopped noticing the blush creep up on Aang's face. "What is it Aang?"

"Nothing Katara I just never mind, I'll um…" Aang put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a tiny blue stone with the water and air sign caved deep in the stone a thick darker blue ribbon holding it to the center "um… well Katara will you m…m…marry me"

Katara sat stand silent she loved Aang and she knew that Aang loved her but this was still unexpected she new she was going to except she just couldn't find the right word, Katara had been thinking to long and Aang's face fell he stood to leave.

"I'm sorry" Aang stood up to leave spinning his glider open and crouching to jump off the ground, Katara shock her head clear.

"Yes, Aang I will marry you"

"What you will really"

Katara nodded "yes"

"WooHoo" Aang yelled jumping into the sky taking Katara with him and gliding back to camp "we have to tell the others right away"

"Ok we have to start planning any way, I want a traditional wedding"

"Um… Katara our traditions are different and I was kind of hoping we could use things from both I mean I am the last airbender a few of my traditions should be put in a few of mine in"

"Ok we'll have a _traditional_ Air nomad /Water tribe wedding" Katara laughed and Aang joined in just as they hit the ground.

"What are you two laughing about?" Sokka Asked

"Well um… TOPH COME HERE"

"Hey tinkle toes I'm blind not deaf"

"Oh hehe sorry"

"So what's this oh so exciting news"

Aang and Katara looked at each other and smiled.

"We're getting married" Aang and Katara said at the same time.

Toph dropped the rock she'd been bending, Sokka who had been sharpening his boomerang.

"HE GOT YOU PREGANT DIDN'T HE DIDN'T HE" Sokka yelled jumping up and placing the blade of his newly sharpened blade on Aang's neck.

"Sokka no we just love each other and I'm sixteen now I can get married if I please"

"Yeah but he's fifteen when I was fifteen let me tell you I was not into marrying girls I was I was more in to in to… well you know."

"Ok didn't need to but this is different Aang and I love each other right"

"Yeah Sokka I love Katara with my life and I would die for her"

Toph who had just been sitting quietly waiting for Sokka to take in the information that had just been given to him finally spoke.

"Sokka there not lying but it won't be long before you can kill Aang"

"TOPH" Aang, Katara and Sokka yelled together Sokka in shock Aang and Katara in embarrassment.

"What I can see their in love Sokka, it doesn't take sight for that"

"Oh great the blind one's calling me blind just wonderful" said Sokka sarcastically.

AN: Oh yay my first Avatar fic although this is only the first chapter I might stick with this one although a Beta might be nice anyone who would do that for me would be appreciated. Also as I said in the start of the fic it's been two years so you have missed thing but not to worry I have flash backs in mind to fix that it just had to begin here for me I'll get to that later also I'm utterly impatient so mind my spelling and grammar if it's so bad you don't understand just tell me and I'll try to fix it for you. Anyway Read and Review.

_WaterbendingPrincess._

P.S. here are two summary's I found of 312 on a web sight I don't know haw reliable it is but I sounds pretty good.

**Avatar Book 3 Chapter 12: The Western Air Temple**

Aang meets Jeong Jeong, who reveals major revelations to Aang about the surviving airbenders, and to Iroh and Zuko about the true nature of Lu Ten and Azulon's "deaths".

**Avatar Book 3 Chapter 12: The Western Air Temple**

The West Air Temple is situated nearest to Fire Nation territory. It exclusively housed female Airbenders, and is the only temple not yet seen in the series. It is mentioned at the end of The Day of Black Sun, after the invasion failed, that they would go there for safety.


	2. Of  Mothers and Fathers

Of Mothers and Fathers

Sokka sat examining his new sword that Toph had metalbent for him as Aang sat behind Katara unbraiding her hair humming softly to him self Katara's soft brown hair ran through his fingers he smiled.

"my mother's hair was the same color as yours is Katara, I remember it was just as soft and sparkled in the sunshine and when it rained it caught the little drop's of water and they sparkled like diamonds, I remember the sweet sound of her voice as she used to lull me to sleep, but that was before I was taken to the southern air temple to complete my training, you and her would have gotten on really well your just like her, I really loved my mother just like I really love you" Aang said.

"I bet she was beautiful, what was her Name Aang"

"She was beautiful, her name was Kya, she and my father Sona were always fighting over me thought, my father and my mother knew I was the Avatar but they could not tell me until I was sixteen"

A tear ran down the young mans face at the memory of his parents Sokka looked up at the young couple and Toph turned her head in their direction.

"Do you remember her well"

"I remember the day before my father took me to the Air temple."

-flashback-

"_Kya he has to start his training as soon as possible you know that"_

"_But Sona he is only four years old most of the boys are six before they start there training"_

"_But he's different Kya you know that"_

"_I know but he's still so young"_

_A four year old arrowless Aang ran thought the kitchen his parents were speaking in he was chasing a opossum-squeal when he ran smack into his mothers legs and fell backwards._

"_Sorry mommy I didn't to" the young Aang started to cry thinking he'd somehow hurt his mother._

"_Oh Aang baby it ok you didn't do anything wrong"_

"_Oh sure baby the boy like we haven't told him a hundred times not to run in the house" at his fathers scolding Aang begin to cry harder._

"_I'm sorry daddy I won't run inside ever again I promise"_

"_Aang baby don't worry your fathers not mad at you are you Sona" Kya said sending Sona an or else glare._

_Sighing he said "no Aang I'm not mad at you. Kya I am taking him to the southern air temple tomorrow he must learn and that is my final word on the subject"_

_With that Sona left the room._

"_Whose daddy taking to the Air Temple mama"_

"_He's taking you Aang"_

"_But I don't wanna go I wanna stay with you mommy I love you I'm sorry Aang but you have to start your training because one day the world will need you"_

"_But why me mommy what about the Avatar isn't that his job"_

"_If only you could know Aang"_

"_I love you mommy"_

"_I love you to Aang"_

-End flashback-

"Wow Aang your mother sounds wonderful, I wish I'd met her, do you have something to remember her by like my mothers necklace" asked Katara

"yes" said Aang shifting Katara so he could stand up to get his memento he went to Appa's new sattle and climbed in side he lifted a plank of lose wood on the bottom and reached in side when he resurfaced he held a small golden tiara hair piece.

"my mother used to wear this everyday" Aang said then he jumped down from Appa's sattle and walked back behind Katara "I want you to have it I know you'll take good care of it and I can't think of a better use for it" Aang said as he placed it on Katara's head lovingly.

"Wow thanks' Aang its lovely"

AN:

I don't know anything of Aang's true past so I made it up but believe me when I say this is important, it will be handy for me later on also I made up Aang's Fathers name I don't know if it's even a real name but Aang's mothers name Kya was originally Katara's name but after looking up it's meaning "a beautiful diamond in the sky" I thought wow I just found a name for Aang's mom. So enjoy read and review and until next time.

_WaterbendingPrincess_


	3. Flashback

AN: ok I don't usually do this but inspiration kind of suddenly hit me and this chappy needs a bit of explaining so here in a brief chapter explanation Starts as a flashback of the fight that got between Aang and Katara that got them together just after the war.

-Flashback-

_"But, Katara that's just stupid, I mean come on" said a confused Aang._

_"Oh, so my ideas are stupid now Aang," Katara seethed "boy's are so immature"_

_"Oh, yes Katara I immature you're the one that's immature I bet you don't even remember what we were fighting about"_

_"I totally do remember, I bet you don't"_

_"Oh, yeah what were we fighting about then Katara?"_

_"Ugh… you …I …" Katara stemered "I hate you"_

_"Well Katara that's just great because I hate you too"_

_Sokka, Toph, and Zuko who had watching the fight take place were now also unsure of what the fight was about, but Aang had just said he hated Katara something he'd never said about anybody ever._

_"Well, you know what" Said Katara sending a giant unavoidable wave at the fully clothed Aang socking him._

_"oh, I so wouldn't have done that if I were you" said Aang he smiled evilly Katara was wearing her brand new pure silk dress Zuko had gotten her for her birthday the week before_ _he new what he was about to do would cause an even worse fight. He twisted his foot and then pulled all his wait to the center, a look of understanding crossed Katara's face a second to late the ground disappeared from underneath her and she fell right in to the water._

"_Aang you are so dead"_

"_Bring it on Katara"_

_That's when Sokka, Toph, and Zuko decided to intervene Zuko grabbed Aang and Sokka grabbed Katara restraining them from bending._

_"Enough, were all just a little cranky from all the traveling we have been doing, now CALM THE HECK DOWN"_

_"Toph's right guys and…"_

_"LET ME GO" Aang and Katara yelled_

_"Are you going to start fighting again?"_

_Katara and Aang looked at each other._

_"No"_

_"Ok then" Zuko and Sokka released them_

_"I'm just not talking to Aang/ Katara ever again" Aang and Katara said at the same time walking in opposite directions._

_**-With Aang-**_

"_Stupid Katara I don't even know why she likes that stupid dress I mean come on" Aang mumbled remembering the week before_

_-Flashback in flash back-_

"_It's my Birthday tomorrow" both Toph and Katara had said at the same time_

"_Both of you" asked Zuko_

"_Wait Princess and I share a birthday"_

"_I guess September 17__th__"_

"_Wow, that's odd said Aang I guess I have to find a present for Toph and a present for Katara"_

_"Oh, you don't have to get us any thing Aang" said Katara_

_"Speak for your self"_

_The gang laughed at Toph's bluntness._

_"So what do you want form me Sis" asked Sokka._

_"Well I don't know"_

_Aang had gotten up and ran in to the forest suddenly he'd get Sokka for the small bladder jokes later he'd gotten the best Idea he picked up a piece of smooth Sapphire stone it was the perfect color for Katara he concentrated hard and soon held a beautiful bracelet then he found a piece of Emerald and bent it in to another bracelet for Toph_ (I know not things you find just lying around but lets just say there in an area where these stones are common) _not very personal gifts but he had one more thing to do for Katara he picked up a piece of Amethysts and bent it slowly into a ringgit was smooth and shined bright the perfect gift._

_ The next day when every one woke up the gang decided to give Toph and Katara there presents. Sokka had given Katara a new Canteen it was a beautiful Blue and for Toph he had given her a bone necklace that the people it his tribe were given if the showed great braveness, Aang had given Katara and Toph their Bracelets but kept the ring for later, but Zuko had gone in to the nearest fire nation town and bought Katara and Toph the most beautiful silk dresses Katara's the deepest midnight blue Toph's emerald green they were a hit even Toph who couldn't see hers new she loved even tough it was really girly. Aang's face had fallen and he'd never given her the ring._

_**-End Flashback in Flashback-**_

_Aang clutched the ring in his pocket _

"_Stupid fight, why did I fight with the girl I love" he stood up and went back to camp._

_-Three days later-_

_Aang and Katara hadn't said a word to each other since the fight and the rest of the gang was worried they knew that Aang and Katara really loved each other._

"_I have an idea"_

"_What is your idea oh great Sokka of the water tribe"_

"_Well you said there was a metal bunker underneath us remember"_

"_Yes"_

"_Well metal bend them into a small space and leave them their until they talk"_

"_Oh, great idea that has never been done before" Toph said sarcastically._

"_At least I'm trying"_

_Aang looked up at Katara and Katara looked back at her._

_"This is about to become very, very anti-climactic" said Zuko looking at Aang and Katara's changing expressions._

_"I'M SO SORRY" Aang and Katara practically yelled at each other running forward to hug each other. _

_"Awwww… that's not normal why can't these to stay mad at each other" said Sokka_

_"It's hard to stay mad at the people you love" said Aang "umm… I mean oh darn it"_

_"You love me Aang"_

_"Well…"_

_"Yes he does are you blind I mean seriously Katara… oof" Sokka stopped his rant after Toph and Zuko Smacked him at the same time._

_"Yeah I do"_

_Katara Kissed Aang _

_"I love you to Aang"_

-End Flash Back-

"I can't believe it's been two years Appa and I can't believe she agreed to marry me" said Aang.

Little did he know the watching Katara smile just as an official messenger hawk from the fire nation landed in her shoulder.

"Zuko"

AN: Ok so a bit of a cliffy but what do you think it's not so important to the story, but I felt I should go in. and if you're wondering about the ring you'll find out.

_WaterbendingPrincess_

Ps. Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
